


Rock Bottom

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Depression, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reconciliation Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: It's New Year's eve and you're dressed for a night out with your girlfriends.  So why are you at Bucky's place instead?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty one shot (that was just supposed to be a drabble lol) using the header image as a prompt.[[image credit]](https://elves-n-angels.tumblr.com/post/156496060616/super-distracting-screencaps-of-sebastian-stan) [[Your Dress]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/642ed4740de1264f2e6e5a4d1ed2906d/b13aeb132e67e5cf-79/s640x960/ab200f47c3735a2b883aa58c1ba3d0a26ef0eb7b.jpg)

You don’t even know why you’re there. Bucky’s place is the last place you should be right now when you should be out partying with your girlfriends.

Six months. That’s how long you’d been without him. Six months after more than two years together, and he’d called it off because _reasons_. You knew Bucky had issues, you knew he was damaged goods but all you ever did was love him, all you ever did was care.

“Why am I here, Buck?” You shift your weight, strappy stilettos glittering like champagne bubbles on your feet, your matching dress is too short and too low-cut, and so not right for the moment. It’s the first time you’ve ever felt self-conscious around him; a sign that maybe you’d finally moved on?

Bucky looks up at you. He’s tired and broken - more broken than he was when he left you. The pain in his eyes hurts you more than it should. Why the hell did you come here? Why did you read his stupid text?

The answer: you still cared, still wanted him to be ok, still loved him.

_Damnit!_

“I miss you.” He says, guilt laying heavy on his shoulders. You don’t think he can be any more diminished. “I made a mistake.”

Those words. You’d been waiting to hear them for months. Waiting for him to come to his senses and realise that you two were so good together. To realise that you fit.

“Bucky.” You sigh, stepping forward to comfort him. It’s a mistake but it’s all you’re going to give him. You can’t go back, your self-esteem won’t let you. “We’re past that now.”

“Are we, y/n?” His eyes are glassy with unbidden tears as he reaches for you and snags your hip pulling you forward where he rests his cheek against your stomach. His hand ghosts up the back of your thigh.

“Don’t.”

“I want us back.” He tries for a smile but its fleeting and doesn’t reach his eyes. “Do you want me to beg?” He’s resolved and ready to do just that. “Is that where you want me? On my knees at your feet, _begging_?” There’s passion hidden under the stoicism of his pain. You see it in the depths of his eyes and hear it in the way his voice breaks. He’s rock bottom and drowning.

“No.” The whisper falls from your lips the moment your heart breaks all over again.

“I’ll do it.” He slides from the chair to his knees, sitting back on his feet, head tilted back as his tears start to come. “I’ll do anything.”

“I can’t.” You can’t bare this.

“There’s someone else?” His brows knit, pleading. You shake your head and he sighs. “There’ll never be anyone else. Not for me.”

The part of you that still loves him burns. It’s in your chest and behind you eyes, big beautiful eyes trying so hard not to cry. You shake your head, teeth sinking into your lower lip. This shouldn’t still hurt, should it?

“Y/n?” His whisper seals your fate and you let out a heart-wrenching sob, reaching down to him you nod and it’s all the answer he needs.

Bucky surges up, catching you around the hips and lifting you as he stands. Your dress rides up as you grip his hips with your thighs. He all but cradles you to him, carrying you reverently to his bed where he lays you down gently.

There’s a moment where he lets his eyes map your whole body from your bare legs and skimpy G-string exposed by your displaced clothing, up over your cleavage on display in the deep v of the dress’s neckline and to your face where your lips are puffy from biting and begging to be kissed. One shoulder is bare, the glittery champagne fabric having slipped, almost exposing your breast. Bucky licks his lips, seemingly stalled out stood between your knees at the end of his bed.

Bucky strips the red Henley up and off, rolling his body as it goes. HIs belt jangles as he loses his pants and stands before you naked, aroused and unashamed. He’s got a few more scars since you last saw him but he’s still perfection, an Adonis but with a bigger cock. You bite your lip for a different reason now, lay on his bed while you tease him, errant fingers trailing seductively between your breasts before you bare them to him, nipples pert and aching. You need this and so does he, it’s like his apology, his plea for forgiveness.

He’s on you in seconds, pushing your legs apart as he hovers above you, lips finding yours in a kiss that’s needy but unsure. He’s holding back, waiting for you to let him know it’s ok, that you’re here and that you want him.

You groan against his lips, tongue seeking entrance which he gladly gives. It’s hungry and sloppy, and you’re devouring each other without thought of breath. Gasps punctuate the moments between kisses and Bucky moans your name when you wrap your cool fingers around the hot velveteen skin of his cock.

“You want me?” You practically goad him.

“I’ve always wanted you.” He kisses down your neck, nipping at the skin with the delicate pinch of his teeth. He knows you don’t like love bites so he resists the urge to mark you, at least where it will be seen. There’s a pause when you glide your thumb over the engorged tip of his cock and you swear he’s speaking Russian, mumbling against your skin, expletives, prayers, it doesn’t matter; you love the sounds he makes, you always have. “It’s always been you. Only ever you.” You catch the last of it in English

“Then take me.” You sigh, guiding him between your slicked labia until you feel the tip pop inside, then he’s sliding home with a joint sigh. That’s exactly what it feels like; home. How could he have thought he wasn’t perfect for you when you fit so well together.

There’s urgency in the tension of his body but he’s holding himself in check. He wants to love you, savour you. He’s scared that this might just be _one last time_ before you tell him it’ll never be, can’t happen again, _wont._ But you urge him on with the roll of your hips, pushing him deeper, faster, until he’s gasping and almost crying out in ecstasy. You’re right there with him, pushing you both higher, seeking the release you both need. This is it for you. _He_ is it.

“Bucky, please!” You keen underneath him and instantly he rolls you so you’re on top. Suddenly he’s deeper and he’s brushing against all the right places inside you that you forgot were even there.

Hastily he pushes your dress up and off you so you’re only wearing that skin coloured G-string that’s been pushed aside to accommodate him. With one hand on your hip and the other on your breast, pinching and rolling your nipple he helps you fuck him. The pace is gruelling and before you know it your breaths are gasping whines, sweat forms on your brow and lower back but you don’t care. All you can think about is Bucky and the intense pleasure where his cock is buried to the hilt in your swollen cunt.

He comes a second before you do, swelling and twitching as he pumps you full of his spill. You feel him twitch as he pulls you with him, groaning and panting you grind your way through your pleasure.

It’s all a blur as you lay against his chest with him softening inside you, his hand absently stroking up and down your spine, relaxing you as you listen to his slowing heartbeat.

When he slips free you shift but he holds you firmly in place.

“Will you stay?” His voice is soft and more at peace than earlier. You nod. “I don’t just mean tonight.” He adds.

“I’ll stay.” You murmur, kissing the hot skin at the scarred junction of his bionic arm.

“I’m so sorry.” He kisses your hair and you can feel his laboured breathing as he struggles to control the crushing guilt about to collapse in his chest.

“I know.” You lace your fingers with his free hand. “I still love you.”

“Not loving you isn’t ever going to be an option for me, y/n. No matter how bad I think I am for you, no matter how much my past could hurt you, I never realised that I couldn’t live without you until I hit rock bottom.”

You squeeze his hand and mumble. “Don’t leave me again, Bucky. I mean it. I can’t do this again.” You’re groggy and relaxed and your eyes are closing. The heat of his skin draws you down towards sleep

“I know. I won’t. I promise you y/n, you’re it. You’re the end of the line for me. You’re the rest of my life, if you’ll have me?”

You nod against his chest earning a soft chuckle. Bucky kisses your hair and pulls the sheet over you both. As you drift away you hear him tell you he loves you and that he’d rather die than leave you again, and you hope it never comes to that. You hope you endure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, drop me a comment, a <3 or pop over to see me on Tumblr [@crushedbyhyperbole](https://crushedbyhyperbole.tumblr.com/) for a chat. I'm also taking [Smut Requests](https://crushedbyhyperbole.tumblr.com/post/189943507389/smutty-drabble-requests) which don't have to be smutty lol.  
> Much love <3  
> Peace


End file.
